Diplomatic Immunity
by BlackCorp
Summary: A/U After teenager Karen Kelly is brutally raped by a foreign dignitary, she commits suicide. When the US Government refuses to take action, her father, Senator Robert Kelly, turns to his old friend Charles Xavier for help in gaining justice.
1. Debriefing

There is a naked man of Arab decent strapped to a metal table in the cold, sterile room located inside the underground medical ward of the Xavier Institute. Dr. Hank McCoy stood over him in a white lab coat and glasses and sliced into him with a small surgical knife as he screamed out in pain.

"Still not got the information out of him, Doc?" The man known as Logan asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, my stars and garters yes, Logan. He gave up the information practically right away. However, he has functional kidneys he will not be using. Therefore, I will be taking them to sell on the black market."

"Nice way to make a few extra bucks, Doc."

"Logan, could you take this to Charles?" He picked up a tape recorder off the table, Dr. McCoy handed it over to Logan.

"I tell you, Doc, here is a real beast." Logan looked down at the man strapped to the table with a huge grin on his face.

As he exited the medical ward, Logan could hear the man as he screamed which echoed down the hall.

An hour later inside the war room, the X-Men, all dressed in black fatigues, are gathered around a round table. Seated with them in a brown jacket with matching slacks and white turtleneck is Charles Xavier. Sage stood over at the computer console, Sage punched in a code and the face of an Arab man appeared as a holographic projection above the table.

"This is Sheik Abdul Basir. During his last visit to the United States, he raped the teenage daughter of my friend, Senator Robert Kelly. This rape led to his daughter, Karen, committing suicide. This mission is personal to me. Karen was my goddaughter. Abdul used his diplomatic immunity to get away with this heinous act."

"How do we know Kelly will not just hand us over to the Government once we have served his purpose, Chuck?" Logan asked in a serious tone.

"I know he can be trusted."

"And this is supposed to comfort us, mon ami?"

"This is my team, Remy. If you or anyone else dislikes my decision, you know where the door is."

"How will we get close to Sheik Abdul, or would you prefer I take him out from a distance?" The X-Men's sniper, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, asked as his lips formed into a cruel grin.

"Not this time, Scott. I want him to suffer so I'm sending Kitty undercover. She will pose as Senator Kelly's niece to get close to Sheik Abdul Basir."

"Now wait just a minute, Chuck." Logan shot up from his chair.

"What's the matter? Afraid your little girlfriend might be attracted to the rich son of a bitch?" Robert Drake spoke to the other man in a cold tone.

"Shut your mouth, Drake, before I shut it for you." Logan pointed a finger at the other man.

"Any time you feel froggy, old man, just jump."

"Ignore him, baby. You know it's you I love." Kitty smiled to her lover as she spoke.

"I'm with Logan on this. I feel uncomfortable sending Kitty in alone on this." Emma Frost, the X-Man known as Archangel, spoke out.

"Have none of you seen the Petite fight? She can hold her own."

"Thank you, Remy." Kitty smiled across the table at the other man.

"None of you will be too far away at any point of this mission. For now though I need to debrief Kitty for her part of this mission, so if you will excuse us."

As the X-men started to file out of the room, Kitty took Logan by the hand. "You trust me, don't you, Logan?"

"With my life and my heart, darling. I may not say it enough but I love ya."

"I love you, too." Logan took Kitty in his arms, he kissed her passionately before he turned and left the room


	2. Going Undercover

"No, no, please let me go," a young girl screamed as a middle aged Arab man ripped her clothes off, as he mauled her with his hands.

"Enough! Turn it off, Charles. I have seen it enough times; I can't go through this again," Senator Robert Kelly in a black tuxedo spoke. He removed his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Robert."

As he switched off the tape, Charles turned to Kitty, who is dressed in a pink evening gown with matching heels. Her long, brown hair is not in its signature ponytail. It flowed freely down her back.

"You understand your part in this, Kitty?"

"I'm to get close to the Sheik and drug his drink. Seems simple enough to me."

"Correct, and from there an extraction team will pick you both up."

"I just want him to suffer for what he did to my Karen," Robert speaks in an angry tone of voice.

"I know, Robert, and I promise you Sheik Abdul Basir will never leave America alive."

"Well, Senator, we should leave for the Royal Embassy of Saudi Arabia for that dinner party."

"Right you are, Ms. Pryde." The Senator held out his arm, which Kitty accepted as they exited the Xavier mansion and entered the Senator's limousine. Standing in an upstairs hallway, Logan watched from the window as the limousine pulled out of the estate. Sage approached him from behind.

"Logan, the others are awaiting you in the hangar bay."

"Right. I better get going."He Reached into his pocket, Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it as he walked off.

Inside the limousine, Kitty sat across from Senator Kelly, who had a sad look on his face. "I can't imagine how hard this must be on you, Senator."

"No, you can't Ms. Pryde. I'm sorry, this is just a really hard time for me. After I lost my wife, my daughter, Karen, was all I had left. Now I don't know what I have left to live for other than the desire to bring Karen's killer to justice. Make no doubt about it, Sheik Abdul Basir killed Karen just as if he put a gun to her head."

She took his hand, Kitty gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm sorry, Senator."

Inside the hangar bay beneath the Xavier Institute, Logan walked up to the Blackbird where he found Remy LeBeau, the X-Man known as Gambit. The Cajun X-Man had a bag strapped across his shoulder that held explosives as well as his tools of the trade as a professional thief.

"Don't worry, mon ami, the petite can take care of herself. If this Sheik Abdul Basir tries anything, he will not know what hit him."

"You think I don't know this, LeBeau? I trained her after all," Logan snarled at the other man.

"Wolverine, Gambit, get on board. We are ready to take off," Cyclops ordered the men as he stuck his head out of the Blackbird.

As The X-Men entered the jet they took their seats and strapped themselves, in Cyclops took the co-pilot's position. "You all know the plan. Archangel will keep the Blackbird cloaked above the Embassy while you three infiltrate the Embassy."

"What about you, One Eye?" Wolverine inquired of the X-Men's field leader.

"I'll be positioned on the roof top across the street just in case."

Twenty minutes later in a back alley outside the Royal Embassy of Saudi Arabia, two carters in black tuxedos are unloading from a white van when two dazzling blue lights flashed. Wolverine and Iceman appeared from the light. A battle ensued and the X-Men knocked out the men and placed their bodies in a dumpster before they used their image inducers to take the appearance of the two men.

"Iceman to Cyclops, we're in."

"Roger that, Iceman. Maintain radio silence unless absolutely necessary. Gambit, you wait for my signal before making your move."

"Copy that, mon ami."

Inside the Royal Embassy of Saudi Arabia, Senator Kelly with Kitty Pryde on his arm, walked up to Sheik Abdul Basir in black tuxedo and keffiyeh. The two men shook hands as the Senator had to force himself to smile.

"Senator Kelly, I'm sorry to have heard about your daughter. She was such a lovely girl. You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Sheik Abdul Basir. Please allow me to introduce my niece, Katherine Kelly."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear." The Sheik took hold of her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sheik Basir." She faked a smile as a shiver went down her spine.

"Please allow me to show you around the Embassy, my dear." He spoke with a smile and a wink as Wolverine, who is hidden behind his image inducer, walked by he carried a tray of drinks while he desperately tried to hold back his rage.

To be continued.


	3. It Takes a Thief

The vision of the guards as they patrolled the Royal Embassy of Saudi Arabia ground was bright red as Cyclops in black fatigues with a black eye patch over his right eye peered through the night vision lens of his sniper rifle. He watched until they had passed by then spoke in to his communication device.

"Gambit, you're all clear."

"Copy that, mon ami."

Gambit removed his bag from around his shoulder and laid it on the ground where he was crouched down behind some bushes. He removed a device from his bag that he sealed to the window to disrupt the alarms. He removed his lock picking tools then proceeded to open the window quickly and quietly. Once he had entered the Embassy, he looked around cautiously before he proceeded to the door, which he opened and looked out. He saw that all was clear and he entered into the hallway. He stuck close to the walls as he used his black fatigues to blend into the shadows as this part of the Embassy was closed down at night.

"Cyclops, I'm in"

"Roger that, Gambit."

As he made his way through the Embassy, Gambit stopped at various intervals where he placed little round metallic balls with a glowing red light atop them down on the ground. As he placed the last of the metallic balls on the ground, he heard a sound that came from behind him. Gambit turned quickly to see a guard whose hand went for his gun. Wasting no time, Gambit pulled a razor sharp playing card from his bag then threw it at the guard. He watched with glistening eyes as the card sliced his neck and the guard fell to the ground dead.

"What was that, Gambit? I heard a disturbance on your end."

"Just a guard, Cyclops. He has been neutralized," Gambit said as he retrieved his playing card and dragged the guard's dead body to a nearby broom closet where he left the body.

"Be careful, Gambit. "

"You know me, mon ami."

"That's what worries me."

Finally, the Cajun thief has reached his destination and he quietly opened the door. As he removed the small flashlight from his bag, he scanned over the room. He saw a desk, chairs, a couch, and some pictures lined the wall. He found the picture that he wanted and removed it from the wall. Behind the portrait, there was a safe and Gambit smiled to himself.

"Remy, this must be your lucky day."

He turned the knob 24 right, he turned again 13 left, he turned once more 5 right, he then tried to open the safe and nothing happened.

"Damn it, Cyclops they have changed the combination."

"Do you think you can still get in, Gambit?"

"What kind of thief would I be if I could not?"

As Gambit went to turn the knob once more, the lights came on in the room.

"What are you doing there?"

To be continued.


	4. Just Been Revoked

Kitty shivered as Sheik Abdul Basir wrapped his arm around hers as he prepared to give her a tour of the Royal Embassy of Saudi Arabia. As they left the main ballroom, Kitty looked back over her shoulder at Senator Kelly, who had a worn out, tired look on his face. She felt sorry for his loss, however, she knew all she could do was to help him find justice.

"You will enjoy this tour of the Embassy, my dear."

"I'm sure I will Sheik Abdul." She smiled at the older man like the cat that had just eaten the canary.

In another part of the Embassy where Gambit was attempting to break into the Embassy, safe the lights came on in the room. Gambit turned to find himself face to face with a young blonde in a maid's outfit.

"What are you doing there?"

"Well, you see, mon cher, I'm the locksmith here to fix the lock on the Embassy safe."

"At this time of night? I may be a blonde, but I'm not a fool."

As she turned to leave, the Cajun pulled her into an embrace and looked deep in her big blue eyes.

"I would never take you for a fool, mon cher."

As his eyes mesmerized her, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. As he pulled away, she went limp in his arms and he laid her on the couch before heading back to the safe. He removed a ring with a spike on the back from his ring finger.

"Who was that, Gambit? I heard a voice."

"Just a maid, Cyclops. She has been taken care of."

"Did you kill her?"

"Of course not, mon ami. What type of man do you think I am? I charmed her with my Cajun charm."

"Right, now hurry it up and get your ass out of there. According to Archangel, Shadowcat's locater shows she is on the move."

"Will do."

Placing his ear to the safe, Gambit turned the knob and tried a few different combinations. On the fourth try, the safe opened. Gambit had always been an expert when it came to picking locks, so this was a breeze for him. He opened his bag and began to empty the money and jewels from the safe into his bag.

"You see Ms. Kelly this Embassy is so large that we employee a number of your country's citizens."

"That is so fascinating. Tell me, Sheik Abdul, what part of the Embassy are we in now?"

"This are the personal area living quarters and such that is off limits."

"Which is your room?"

"It's right here."

He opened the door to a room with a dresser, nightstand and large king size bed with white satin sheets. Atop the nightstand sat a bottle of champagne in ice, along with two glasses beside the tub of ice. The Sheik walked over and poured them both a glass of champagne as he handed her a glass.

"Sheik Abdul, I couldn't. I'm underage."

"I will not tell if you do not." He gave her a wink.

Kitty found herself a bit worried, for she had no chance to drug the Sheik's drink. The Sheik, however, had no trouble as he had slipped something extra into her drink. After a few moments, she began to get woozy and the Sheik caught her in his arms.

"Don't worry, my dear. I shall see you're taken care of." She saw a wicked smile as it crossed his face before she passed out.

On board the Blackbird, Archangel had set the jet to auto-pilot and stood over the computer console at the back of the jet when she noticed a drop in Shadowcat's vitals.

"Archangel to Cyclops, we have a problem. Shadowcat's heart rate and vitals have dropped."

As he heard this, Wolverine who was hidden behind his image inducer as a waiter, passed off his tray of drinks to the woman who attempted to take a drink from it as he dashed out of the ballroom.

"Damn it! Iceman, back Wolverine up." Cyclops didn't need visual conformation. He knew that Wolverine would go to the aid of his young lover.

"Gambit, are you in position?"

"Of course, mon ami."

Having memorized the layout of the Embassy, Wolverine made his way to the Sheik's bed room easily. He kicked in the door, which caused the Sheik to look up from where he had ripped open Kitty's dress to see this waiter who stood in his doorway. The Sheik looked on amazed as the image of the waiter vanished and replaced by the appearance of a man in black fatigues and combat boots.

"You're going to die for this bub." Wolverine snarled as six metal claws popped out from where they were housed in the wrist of his gloves, three on each hand.

"I think you are mistaken, my friend, for it is you who shall die this night. Guards, kill this intruder!"

Wolverine turned to find two guards who stood in the doorway with their guns drawn. Without a word, they both opened fire on the X-Man.

"Cyclops to Gambit, you're up"

Gambit quickly rushed in to the main hall of the Embassy, making sure he tripped the alarms as he passed through. He found a number of guards at the top of the stairwell with their automatic weapons aimed at him. Three more guards covered his rear escape route.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, mon ami."

Gambit held pressed the button on the detonator that he had hidden in his hnd. The guards at the top stairwell were sent flying. The three guards behind him were knocked to ground while the diplomats in the ballroom started to flee in panic. Gambit just smiled to himself as he pushed a button on his belt and Nightcrawler teleported him safely to the Blackbird.

"Get rid of this fool." The Sheik spoke in disgust.

"Might want to make sure the body is cold first, Sheik."

"By Allah, it is not possible!"

"Body armor." Wolverine tapped his chest.

"Do not make the same mistake twice! Aim for his head, you fools!"

"That's good advice."

Two shots rung out as bullets penetrated the back of the two guards' heads. Sheik Abdul looked on in horror as the guards fell dead and Iceman came up behind them.

"Now, what should we do with you?" Iceman asked with a cold smile on his face.

"You will do nothing."

Senator Robert Kelley came up behind Iceman and grabbed the .45 from his left hand then pointed the weapon at Sheik Abdul.

"What is this about, Senator Kelly? This does not look well for relations between our countries."

"You know what this is about. You raped my Kelly, just as you were about to rape Katherine here."

"Even if what you say is true, it makes no difference. I have diplomatic immunity."

"It's just been revoked." The Senator took aim and shot, hitting the Sheik right between the eyes. Wolverine watched as the Sheik fell dead to the floor before he picked Kitty up in his arms and summoned Nightcrawler, who teleported them both to the Blackbird.

"It's over Senator. You've had your revenge. What now?" Iceman asked the other man.

"There is no now. I have nothing left to live for." The Senator said as he placed the gun in his mouth.

"Consider the gun a going away present, Senator." Iceman pressed the button on his belt as he vanished in a dazzling blue light as he heard the gun go off.

Later that night in the war room at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier, in a blue house robe and slippers with a cup of coffee held in his right hand, watched the news on the monitor. The news that is reported is the death of Senator Robert Kelly and Sheik Abdul Basir in what appeared to be a murder suicide. The explosion at the Embassy is being covered up for whatever reason. At that moment, Scott walked up behind Charles.

"Tell me, Charles. Karen was not Senator Kelly's daughter, was she?"

"What are you asking, Scott?"

"She was your daughter. Charles, tell me I'm wrong."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Scott."

"And sometimes saying nothing says everything, Charles."

Scott turned to leave but stopped and turned, looking over his shoulder.

"Hank said Kitty should be fine. The Sheik drugged her drink with Rohypnol, the date rape drug. She will have a nasty headache in the morning, but that should be all."

"I'm happy to hear it. Good night, Scott."

"Good night, Charles."

As Scott turned and left the room, Charles watched the news as a single tear fell down his cheek.


End file.
